


SSB: TAS episode 8: Blowjobs

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [8]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby wants to know what a blowjob is after finding a red gem for Meta Knight's sword, so Meta Knight reads blowjob fanfictions to Kirby. Meanwhile, Dark Pit forces Pit to gave him the longest, gayest blowjob ever.Meta knight's POV and Dark Pit's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 8: Blowjobs

It was a beautiful sunny and cloudy day. I was reading the book, Holes on the couch in the living room. I forgot to finish the book, why? Because I hang out with Kirby, very busy, ball and more crap. I was finally in chapter 50, the final chapter to Holes.

The story is great and all, but not so cool and awesome. I prefer reading action books, fantasy books, comedy books, mystery books, and horror books. Holes is an okay story, but I like the ones I mentioned. I don't like reading young adult fiction, it's boring to me. 

After I finished chapter 50, I place the book on the mini table and drink my coffee (my mask was off when I was reading the story).

"META KNIGHT!" A voice said.

My eyes changed to green, a smile appeared on my face. 

I know who that is.

As the figure walked to the living room, it sat down on the couch with me. It was Kirby, my girlfriend. 

Kirby took out a red gem, I actually sent Kirby on a quest to get me another red gem. 

Why? Because when I was fighting Link, he shot one of his arrows onto my sword and the red gem falls out.

Now I have another one, I put the new gem on my sword. 

Kirby said, "Meta Knight, I have a question." 

I said, "Ok, say the question."

Kirby said, "You might not like this one, it sounds inappropriate." 

I look at Kirby. "Just say the question, Kirby, it's not that hard." 

Kirby gulped. "Ok, what's a blowjob?" 

My eyes turned snow white.

My mouth dropped, I dropped my coffee on the floor. Coffee was all over the carpet. 

I was about to speak when Kirby said, "What? Have you ever heard the word 'blowjob' before?" 

I blinked to focus on Kirby.

"What a blowjob is you asked?" I said seriously.

Kirby nodded quickly. 

I said, "A blowjob is someone who sucks, you know." I pointed between my legs. 

Kirby didn't notice at first, but he realized now. "Oh, I get what you meant, eww! That is so gross, why would they do that?!"

"Ah, that's a part of oral sex," I said.

Kirby looked confused. "What's oral sex?" 

I looked surprised. "Oral sex is a sexual activity involving the stimulation of the genitalia of a person by another person using the mouth, including the lips, tongue or teeth or the throat."

Kirby had a disgusted look on his face. "Eww!" 

"I agree with you Kirby, I hate oral sex because it's so disgusting, and the worst part of oral sex, is you either swallow the semen or let the seman hit your face," I said.

Kirby vomits on the carpet. "Now, that's so gross right there!"

Dark Pit's POV

I am so bored, I was lying down on my bed, I can't train nor fight because my arm was shot by one of Two-Face's bullets, now I had to wait for 6 days for my arm to get better, Pit came into my room, looking all sweaty.

Pit said, "Hey Pittoo, how's your arm doing?" 

I gave him a death glare, you know I hate that nickname, his eyes shot open, he put his bow and arrow by my door. 

Pit said, "You want something to drink? You haven't drank everything since you arm was-" 

I gave him another death glare.

"Never mind." Pit said, he sat down on my bed, looking bored.

"There is nothing we can't do," I said.

Pit looked at me with a bored expression and look away, an idea pop in my head, a smirk appeared on my face.

I said, "Pi,t since we are dating for 3 months, why not we try oral sex." 

Pit looks back at me. "Oral sex? What's that?" 

I said, "I won't explain, Pit, you just got to suck my dick." 

Pit surprisingly said, "S-suck your dick? B-but I'm fourteen and your eighteen, isn't that against the law to sucks someone's older length?"

I said, "Not in my book Pitty-Pat, cmon Pit, my length really wants someone to suck it, please."

Pit sighed and pushed me, he took off my black toga, along with my black pants, he quickly took off my black boxers to revealed my 13 inches dick.

Pit spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can suck a dick hard, I used to give men blowjobs when I was thirteen years old," 

I nodded wildly. 

He sighed and put my dick in his mouth, and suck hard. 

I moaned.

Meta Knight's POV 

I read a blowjob story to Kirby, when I was done, I looked at Kirby, his mouth was dropped with a disgusted look on his face.

I said, "So? What do you think of this story?"

Kirby said, "Well, let's just say... it's a weird story, and plus what is the story called?"

I said, "Well the story name is: Between Your Desire and Mine, it's a Captain America AKA Marvel fanfiction, are you done with blowjobs?" 

Kirby said, "What? No, I'm not, I'm ready for the next fanfiction blowjob story!"

I gave Kirby a sinister smile, I looked for another blowjob story, and a story caught my eye... I looked at the summary. 

I don't think Kirby can handle this story, it's inappropriate, I clicked on the story. "Ok, this next one is very inappropriate, you up for it?" 

Kirby said, "Of course Meta Knight, I'm up for another weird and gross story, how bad can it be?" 

Oh, it's bad, very bad. 

Dark Pit's POV 

Pit suck hard on my dick, nonstop, I moaned, then Pit stopped suck my dick, why? I was enjoying that, ugh what now?

I said, "Pit! Suck my dick! Now!" 

Pit said while breathing hard, "I-I can't suck another- bit, can we please do something else? Or else we might get caught."

I rolled my eyes. "Pit, no one with catch us from doing-um? This, now suck my dick or you will get the belt." 

Pit rolled his eyes and continued to suck my length, I continued to moan, while Pit was not looking, a sinister smile appeared on my face and grinned evilly.

Meta Knight's POV 

When I was done reading the second story, Kirby fainted on the couch. 

I think it's too gross for Kirby, I guess, I shake him to wake him up, a second later Kirby quickly woke up and looked at me. 

I said, "So, are you done me reading blowjob stories?" 

Kirby said, "What? no, no I'm not."

I know Kirby is lying, how you ask? When I ask 'how's he doing,' he will give me a sweaty look on his face.

I gave Kirby a 'liar' look.

Kirby said, "Fine, to tell you the truth, I really wanted to stop you from reading stories because it's too gross." 

I spoke, "Kirby.. You should have told me a long time ago, why didn't you tell me?" 

Kirby said, "Because since you love to read stories, I didn't want to disturb you from reading the blowjob stories." 

Kirby looked down on the soft red couch.

I said, "Kirby, remember this: If you don't like what you are hearing, just say the word, stop."

Kirby smiled. "Thanks, Meta Knight, I will always remember that line." 

I smile and pull Kirby to a kiss, we pull out to take our breaths, we were about to kiss when I and Kirby heard moaning.

As I and Kirby went upstairs to found who was moaning, I did put on my mask before we went upstairs, the moaning came from dark pit's room.

Oh, I know what they are doing in there, I was about to kick the door opened when Kirby said, "Why don't you use your whole body to break through the door?" 

Not a bad idea.

I did what Kirby suggested, I smash the door opened. "ENOUGH WITH THE MOANING-WHAT THE FUCK!?" I saw Pit sucking Dark Pit's dick. 

Kirby came in and saw what was going on, his mouth dropped in shock.

Pit let's go of Dark Pit's dick.

Dark Pit said, "I-I can explain." 

But it was too late, I saw Kirby is texting Lady Palutena, when Kirby send the text, The Goddess Of Light appeared out of nowhere, she saw what are the two angels are doing.

She took them with her hands and headed to the bathroom, me and Kirby followed behind her, when we got to the bathroom, Palutena is washing Pit's mouth with a bar of soup, while Dark Pit's is floating, and the soup was washing his dick.

She yelled, "WHY WERE YOU TWO DOING IT?! YOU KNOW IT WILL CASE SYPHILIS FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" 

Kirby tapped on my mask. "Meta Knight, what is Syphilis?" 

I spoke, "Well, Syphilis is a sexually transmitted infection caused by the bacterium Treponema pallidum subspecies pallidum." 

Kirby said, "Oh..."

Kirby and I look back at the two angels getting washed by Palutena.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 2/28/2020 WHY DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS!?


End file.
